


【坤农】Star boy（上）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】Star boy（上）

（一）

“嘭”的一声巨响，陈立农捂住被一拳击中的腹部撞在身后的化妆桌上，几支圆管唇釉滴溜溜地顺着桌面的角度滚到地上。

“说话啊，不是很拽吗？哦不，不是很会装可怜吗？”肇事者带着浓妆的脸此刻表情扭曲，干脆地把人提起来往桌面上狠狠一摔，瓶瓶罐罐被挤到两边，后脑勺磕到化妆镜上让陈立农一声闷哼。

要不是上节目前这个当红组合里看上去和颜悦色的前辈递给自己的饮料里下了药，他现在早就一个过肩摔把人踩在脚下了。偏偏忍着腹痛和头晕撑过了还好只用坐着鼓掌微笑的典礼已经是极限，现在的陈立农实在没有力气打架。

组合里另一个人踩一脚踩在陈立农脚背上使劲压了压，“还瞪着我们？你一个被男人包养的垃圾还硬气得很啊？”

本来不想参与的另一个艺人看着陈立农明明处于弱势却一声不吭半句求饶都没有的样子，拿起一瓶粉底液砸在陈立农脸边，陈立农及时闭上了眼睛侧过头去却还是没躲过溅到脸上的液体和依稀感到被划伤的耳朵处传来的疼痛。

“队长，是不是有人来了？我刚刚好像听到脚步声…”其中一个人突然听到门外的动静，还不止一个人。

那个被唤作队长的男人正拿着粉底液瓶身破碎的玻璃片就想往陈立农脸上划，嚣张地大声嗤笑了一声，“路过的吧，之前打过招呼这里KIT的专用休息室了…”

然而他话还没说完，休息室的门就被人为撞开了，看清来人是谁的时候，KIT队长手里的玻璃片直接落在了地上。

“我怎么没听过有人跟我打这声招呼呢？”

皮鞋踏在地板上的声音止住，进门的男子穿着黑色的衬衣，身后跟着的是刚刚轻松破门的两个西装大汉，他清冷的声线像是利爪一样扼住了刚刚逞凶的三人的咽喉，像是夺走了KIT三人呼吸的力量。

蔡徐坤。

不可能，蔡徐坤怎么会来…居然是真人…死定了…KIT队长只感觉这辈子做过的噩梦都没有这一刻来的清晰可怖，蔡徐坤站定在那里就给人极强的压迫感，让他只能脑子一片空白地普通一下腿软地跪在地上，“蔡…蔡少…”

剩下的两个人也跟着跪下了，开玩笑，面前这个人可是道上都惹不起的，看着蔡徐坤扬起一个冷笑简直让他们话都哆嗦着说不出来。

不过他们也不知道该怎么说，对不起下药教训了蔡少身边正得宠的新星陈立农？凌虐的现场被这样撞破，怕是十根手指都不够砍的。

“我们错了…”

“蔡少…蔡少饶命啊…”

蔡徐坤理都不理地上恨不得缩成一团的人们，目不斜视地走向疼得直不起身来的陈立农，轻轻地摸出手帕帮陈立农擦掉糊在脸上的液体，那一丝不苟的样子和堪称温柔的动作与逐渐冰冷的眼神形成鲜明对比。

“你们胆子很大啊。”蔡徐坤看似漫不经心地说了一句，把陈立农抱起来放回椅子上，整个过程他就像只看到得到面前这个不知道是因为身体不适还是不想见他而闭上眼睛咬紧下唇的人，而其他人被两个手下勒着脖子惨叫求饶的声音只是耳旁风罢了。

“看我。”蔡徐坤查看了一下陈立农的耳朵，只是被划伤了一点，万幸没有伤到里面，但对方捂着肚子一脸痛苦的样子实在无法沟通，只好用手指勾起陈立农的下巴。

他本来只想看看陈立农还有没有别的伤口，结果看到陈立农贝齿咬紧下唇，松开牙时那水润光泽的唇瓣透着微微充血的嫣红一点点恢复饱满圆润的形状，当下就觉得受到了蛊惑，捏着对方的下巴伏下身交换了一个长驱直入的深吻。

陈立农推不开也躲不掉，虽然他觉得在骂他被包养的人面前被金主深吻简直就是公开处刑，可是耐不住接吻能减轻疼痛的生理反应，别无选择地被蔡徐坤口腔里霸道的淡淡烟草味支配。

好在蔡徐坤还算记得起陈立农现在身体状态不佳，就算一吻完毕觉得自己出差禁欲两礼拜的身体有股燥热也还是收了手，只是退出的时候惩罚性地咬了一口陈立农的舌头。“回去再收拾你。”

陈立农就是喜欢咬唇，每次这种不自知的诱惑都会燃起蔡徐坤的暴虐因子，想狠狠地蹂躏这适合接吻的柔软双唇，不过蔡徐坤也真的很火大陈立农这种不设防的心态，但还是知道现在先带去给医生看看比较妥当。

“我能走…”陈立农闹了个大红脸，生怕蔡徐坤要把187的自己打横抱，倔强地捂着肚子站起来，却还是在蔡徐坤伸出手时乖乖握住，慢慢走出休息室。

蔡徐坤感觉到陈立农握着自己手就无比自然地变成十指相扣的姿势，满意地感觉到对方已经进步到不会身体僵硬，走出休息室时还重重地踩了一脚KIT一个成员的手，他拽着陈立农不准他回头，冷冷地对手下说了声，“好好招待他们。”

“不要！蔡少！我们错了！真的！”

“求求你…”

“是，Boss。”手下颔首，下一秒手上一使劲就让KIT的人尖叫着趴伏在地上，被扭断的胳膊无力地垂着。

“坤坤…”陈立农听到这声音忍不住皱起眉头，却被蔡徐坤拉着不准回头。

“走了。”蔡徐坤手上一使劲，陈立农被拉得一个趔趄，只好勉强跟上他上了车。

 

回到车上先给医生Check了一遍只有一些皮肉伤，耳朵被消毒处理并喝完胃药后陈立农就安静靠在车座椅上闭目养神，但明显睡不着，长长的睫毛不安地颤动着，偷瞟蔡徐坤几眼后还是忍不住先开口，“…坤…坤坤…”

其实他一开始是不愿意用这么亲昵的程度的，奈何第一天晚上他被蔡徐坤压在身下折腾得死去活来，“坤总”“蔡少”喊得嗓子都哑了，最终小心翼翼喊了句“坤坤”才让在自己身体里暴虐耕耘的男人放缓了速度，勾起好看的笑容交换了和小孩在床上的第一个吻，“农农说叠字真好听。”

“如果是道歉，我不接受口头的；如果是求情，你可以下车了。”蔡徐坤的手支撑着下巴，看着车载电视里的新闻面色不为所动。

陈立农永远不知道蔡徐坤为什么像会读心术一样能猜到自己的想法，手指不安地揉搓着自己的衣服试图转移被堵死的话题，“还好没有弄到衣服上，不然就完蛋Ne…”

今天是他第一次出席大型的颁奖典礼，衣服是精挑细选的，D&G的黑色外套上绣着艳丽而不俗气的椿，配上挺拔的衬衣和黑色裤装，整个人出落得精致高贵，配上已经缓和过来的狼狈脸色，说是小王子也不为过。

“一套衣服罢了。”蔡徐坤把陈立农一把拉过来，宽大的商务车座位上可以容纳陈立农趴在自己怀里，他摸着对方脸上终于被养回来的一点婴儿肥感觉心情不那么暴躁了，“算了，你想说什么就说吧。”

“你会把…KIT他们怎么样吗…”陈立农知道自己的迅速蹿红会招恨，他也不是没有经历过全网黑的绝望时期，但是这种面对面的恶意他是第一次体会，现在想起来也有点后怕。

“这个不用你关心。”蔡徐坤帮陈立农整理了一下衣领，眼神里闪过一丝漠然，“这次是闹肚子和殴打，下一次万一是毒药，是刀片呢？你那么傻，不是一盒草莓牛奶就被骗了？他们是第一个，我需要确保他们也是最后一个。”

陈立农自知理亏地低下头，知道蔡徐坤不愿意说的事自己无论如何也问不出分毫，弱弱地反驳了一句我才不笨，被蔡徐坤一个抬眼又噎了回去，甚至还觉得对方的最后一句带了一点温柔。

然而这个温柔的错觉在陈立农反应过来对方在干嘛时被破坏了，“坤坤你干嘛…！”

陈立农本以为蔡徐坤是在帮自己扣衣领，没想到对方却是说着严肃狠戾的话题解开自己的扣子，蔡徐坤手一拉把陈立农眼中的昂贵外套毫不客气地扯下，看着陈立农好看的锁骨暴露在车里的冷气中，蔡徐坤眼色一暗地凑过去吮吸，陈立农不敢拒绝，只在蔡徐坤用牙齿啃出红印时痛得抽了一口气，真正叫出来时却是乳头被蔡徐坤用力一吸的时候，快感比单纯的痛感更能撬开他倔强的嘴。

蔡徐坤车上的酒台抽屉里随时有的不是开瓶器而是润滑剂，蔡徐坤让陈立农趴在自己身上，感受到对方的身体因为紧张而颤抖，大力地揉搓着对方柔软的臀瓣，但最恶趣味的是把自己的领带给陈立农栓上了，蔡徐坤要求陈立农隔着领带接受自己的亲吻，两个人的舌头顶来顶去，濡湿了布料，多余的唾液顺着嘴角往下流，蔡徐坤还得扯着领带强迫陈立农低下头，这个姿势无异于把胸往蔡徐坤嘴边送，在吻得陈立农头晕脑胀的同时完成手指的开拓。

“你下面都水灾泛滥了，小骚兔。”

“…别…别说了…”

陈立农对于床以外的做爱地点都非常没有安全感，但是偏偏蔡徐坤爱死了他这幅别人看不见的慌乱害羞又无法拒绝的模样，陈立农脸被烧得微红，连着脖子都泛起暧昧的粉色，小穴却一缩一缩地因为即将到来的侵犯而生理性地分泌出肠液，被蔡徐坤的手指带出来擦在他的腿上清楚地让陈立农看见他自己有多湿，看着对方羞耻地闭上眼睛就觉得可爱得不得了。

蔡徐坤的性器因为骑乘的姿势进得很深，陈立农还没来得及适应就迎来了一阵狂风暴雨般的顶弄，蔡徐坤比所有人都熟悉这具由他一手开发调教的身体，不管什么体位都能找到陈立农的敏感点，粗长的性器划着圈戳那块软肉，不一会儿就让陈立农有些招架不住，交合处一片泥泞。

“唔恩啊啊…轻…轻点…”

陈立农失神地死死扣住座椅，然而这个小动作都不被允许，蔡徐坤强硬地抓过他的手放在嘴边亲吻，同时身下发力，让陈立农整个人像风波里无依无靠的船只一样感受着危险的颠簸。

蔡徐坤要求陈立农自己动的时候陈立农当然是拒绝的，然而蔡徐坤就按着他的腰掐他敏感的腰窝，陈立农呜咽一声整个人伏在对方身上，感觉到对方像打桩一样往深处钉而且还固定着自己的手臂不准自己逃，一下一下地像是要捣到内脏让陈立农招架不住地泛起泪光。

“听不听话…嗯？”

蔡徐坤的脸上也是汗水，像狼一样凑近陈立农的脸攫住他的下巴要他直视自己，蔡徐坤那双深邃多情的桃花眼每次都让陈立农有一种在注视深渊注视海洋的感觉，有种仿佛下一秒就要被吞没的感觉。

可是明明蔡徐坤就不爱他。

蔡徐坤不爱除了他自己以外的任何人。

自己对他来说，只是玩具而已。

陈立农扭过脸，蔡徐坤不怒反笑地夸了一句“你闹脾气的样子真可爱”，然后就打开隔板说了一句让司机先停车到街边，陈立农费力地回过神来，发现这个地方正是人来人往的街头，差点惊吓钟居然直接射了出来，白浊的液体沾湿了蔡徐坤的腹部。

即使知道这是低透度的单向玻璃，陈立农还是觉得自己的羞耻心要被逼到极限了，偏偏蔡徐坤还按着他的腰不疾不徐地顶弄，不客气地甩了一巴掌到陈立农屁股上，“夹那么紧干嘛，放松。”

窗外的人虽然看不清里面具体的景象，但隐约从车窗里透出的肉色和下车站在旁边一脸尴尬地抽烟的司机那里也能知道这车上在发生着什么。

“啧啧，这光天化日的…”

“嘘，看这车牌，这不是蔡家的车吗。”

“蔡家那个又染指了什么绝色那么按耐不住地在这里就开工了？有钱人的恶趣味…”

“什么啊，不是说蔡徐坤自从包了个小明星就不沾花惹草了吗？”

“到底是谁啊…小白脸早晚被抓出来…”

陈立农虽然听不到这些路人的话，但是感觉到被注视已经让他快要疯了，蔡徐坤还在体内顶弄，当窗外的一切不存在似的。

他全神贯注地折磨陈立农让他开口求饶，粗长的肉刃像是要刮破柔软的肠壁一般，而陈立农把头埋在自己肩头烧得两耳通红的样子更让他受用。

“要不要我放下车窗，让大家看看大明星现在的样子？”

蔡徐坤说完这句话就感觉陈立农绞紧的肠壁差点让他爽地泻出来，他低喘了一下狠狠一顶以示惩罚，陈立农闭上眼睛摇头求他不要这样做。

“不要…别…不可以…”

“那你听不听话？”

“…听。”

尽管陈立农的声音低得像小猫呜咽，但蔡徐坤还是听清了，他按下车灯提示司机上来继续开，好整以暇地看着陈立农不情不愿地自己提垮又坐下，蔡徐坤的囊袋重重地拍红了陈立农的臀部，那滚烫的嫩肉手感好得要命。

每次被贯穿的时候少年扬起脖颈的样子都像脆弱又高傲的天鹅，酡红的脸色和滑过喉结的汗水就像却又像是微醺，又清纯又欲，简直让人发狂。

怎么可能摇下车窗，蔡徐坤表示他才不要和任何人分享这样的陈立农。

 

等蔡徐坤终于射出来的时候，两个人都已经大汗淋漓，躺在放倒的车座椅上即使已经到了车库动也不动，蔡徐坤是不想动，陈立农是动不了。

蔡徐坤像雁足的狮子确认领地一样捏了捏陈立农的后颈，“农农，我砸钱，你有红，而且我们俩都有爽到，那个合约要不续签吧。”

蔡徐坤感觉到怀里的陈立农一秒僵硬，然后他看着明明还腰酸的人强撑着站起来一言不发地换好衣服，“…不可能。”

蔡徐坤几乎是没有回过神来地看着陈立农扶着车门走下去，他刚刚是被…拒绝了？

“你说什么？”

“我说…我不续签。”

“陈立农，你知不知道你在说什么。”

“你缺我一个玩具吗？蔡徐坤，根本不知道，我盼合约结束盼了整整两年。”

陈立农转过头来看了他一眼，那双眼睛褪去刚刚的羞涩和情欲，亮得一如既往，亮得甚至让蔡徐坤觉得在阳光下有点刺眼。

蔡徐坤一时竟被噎得说不出话，半晌来了一句，“你…你可能不一样…”

陈立农没有说话，先迈开步子往宅邸走去。

“你要什么我不都给了吗？要怎么才会相信我？”

“这不是相不相信的问题…”陈立农摇摇头，“你早就说清楚过，你捧我，我…偿还，这是公平的关系，请不要再说会让人误会的话。我也不会续约，就算你强迫我。”

蔡徐坤很想脱口而出“你以为我不敢吗”，但看着陈立农这信誓旦旦的样子觉得气不打一出来，靠，这人是不是只有被肏哭的时候比较可爱，其他时候简直是敢和蔡徐坤对着干的第一人。

要他强迫？像什么样子？还要金主追着小情人续约？

哪有这样的道理。

一直到两人回到宅子陈立农都低头玩手机没有再说话，而蔡徐坤也只是阴沉着脸跟在后面但没有其他的行为动作，回到宅邸时也只是吩咐了佣人准备海鲜粥和热毛巾给陈立农送上去，自己坐在客厅拿起玻璃杯倒了杯红茶。

“蔡少…农少爷说他不吃。”佣人小心翼翼地下楼回复，“他还说您也不能强迫他吃。”

“F**k.”蔡徐坤没忍住一把把玻璃杯砸在地上，吓得佣人拼命道歉，“对不起对不起我只是原话传达，我等会儿再给农少爷送…”

“不用了。”蔡徐坤冷声道，“以后他说什么，你们照办就行，把人照顾好。”

 

（二）

然而出乎蔡徐坤意料的是，陈立农在解绑合约上签字的时候，整个人看上去都是轻快的。

轻快到让蔡徐坤忍不住怀疑过去的那两年陈立农到底是以怎样的心情待在自己身边。

他难道从来没有喜欢过自己吗？

“嘶”，蔡徐坤被烫到手指的烟头唤回了思绪，冷着脸把烟摁灭在晶莹剔透的烟灰缸里。

人心，情意，欲望这种东西，蔡徐坤再懂不过，他有一张让人神魂颠倒的脸，还有勾勾手指就有无数人想要过来讨好他的财力，他不明白陈立农为什么这么毅然决然地要离开。

等金丝雀飞出笼子了才知道被保护有多幸福。

 

蔡徐坤本身不混娱乐圈，但是这不妨碍有各种那个圈子的人眼巴巴地看着他。

当他在酒吧包厢里看到那群穿着酒保服装的年轻男孩女孩时，他当然知道今天请客的娱乐公司的韩国老总葫芦里卖的什么药———毕竟看倒酒的姿势他就知道这群人不是专业的。

“August，很久不见你出来玩了。”那个韩国人用语调奇怪的中文和他打招呼。

“最近比较忙。”蔡徐坤不客气地坐在沙发上，旁边的女生便叼着打火机要给他点烟，但是蔡徐坤看了一眼那被亮片妆包围的眼睛就没了兴致，脑海里都是那双下垂的狗狗眼，自下而上的目光最为勾人，黑色的干净眼眸被浓密的睫毛浅浅遮挡的样子光是想想都能硬。

果然没扯几句就遇到了蔡徐坤他们公司新出的手机机型的事，只要代言人从这几个小孩里面选，今晚想带走哪个都行。

蔡徐坤表面上微笑着，心里却是非常不舒服，自己和陈立农解绑的消息看来这还不到半个月就已经传遍圈子了，才有人来觊觎这份资源，要知道过去两年Leo公司的新品全都是默认陈立农为形象大使的。

既然有其他人找自己谈机会，那是不是说明也有别人要对陈立农下手了？

蔡徐坤承认自己前几天对于别人抢陈立农资源的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，觉得是该让小金丝雀吃点苦头，只是没想到陈立农的粉丝们颇为给力，流量并没有受到太的打击，只是暗暗吃瘪，明面上短期看不出来什么。

但是公然被这样抢，蔡徐坤突然就不乐意了。

“August不是还在担心你前任小情人吧？”另一个老板一边喝着酒一边说着小道消息，“杜老板好像很中意他呢，反正艺人嘛，谁给资源就爬谁床啦…”

“咣当”一声，蔡徐坤手中摇着的骰盅重重地被扣在桌上，“哦？是吗。”

姓杜的那个娱乐公司老板是个什么东西蔡徐坤就算不在圈子里也有耳闻，那种恶心的人物…要碰陈立农？

“是啊，陈立农之前的综艺资源是从杜老板的人那里的人手里争来的啊，现在你们一解绑，杜老板本来是想算账的，结果据说是在节目后台看了一眼就突然不公开截胡陈立农资源了说要换个路子治他，哎呀不愧是August你第一个公开包养的，那肩宽腰窄大长腿的脸还贼水灵，是我都想…”

想都别想。

蔡徐坤抬头时漂亮的桃花眼里全是狠戾的神色，让刚刚还在喋喋不休的人一下子噤声，然后那个健壮的中年男人就被蔡徐坤哗啦一声泼了一脸的威士忌。

“蔡少！”

“August！”

周围玩闹的人一下子安静下来惊恐地看着刚刚还一脸微笑的蔡徐坤缓缓地站起身，扬起下巴指了一圈在场这些身家至少九位数的老总们，“不好意思，我不喜欢任何人掺合我的家事。”

蔡徐坤把“家事”两个字咬得极重，作东的人一下子懂了，忙不迭地道歉，“对不起对不起蔡少，我们这不是看你已经放弃陈立农了…”

可不是吗，之前两年蔡徐坤宝贝陈立农宝贝得跟什么似的，连那个人记者会上被追问什么时候谈恋爱，蔡徐坤都直接封杀了那个报社，这几天对方资源被吞被别的老板胁迫都没见蔡徐坤有动静，谁不会理解为陈立农过气了不得宠了被解绑，谁知道这位爷突然发这么大脾气。

蔡徐坤真不想承认，自己才是被放弃的那个。

 

走出包厢时有一个男孩子被推到他身边说送他一程，蔡徐坤也懒得在意，脱下沾了酒气的香水味的外套要那个人帮着拿，正要低头拨电话给司机时突然看到一个人影从车库门口闪过。

虽然对方一身黑色装扮还带着棒球帽和口罩，但单单凭着那身影和气息，蔡徐坤都认得出那是谁。

“陈立农！”蔡徐坤也不知道自己哪来的力气，直接冲过去拽着陈立农手腕一带，对方就直直地撞在墙上。

陈立农还没来得及反应，蔡徐坤看了一眼送他来的车是杜老板的标配宾利就感觉火一下子蹿上来了，捏着陈立农的下巴，“那是谁？杜明是你的新老板吗？”

传言果然是真的吗？

黑色口罩被粗暴扯下，露出陈立农苍白瘦削的脸，半个月不见好不容易养回来的婴儿肥又消逝了，连下巴都是尖尖的，他很用力地挥开蔡徐坤，“你干嘛！”

陈立农虽然比蔡徐坤高，但是臂力上次从来不是对手，双臂被按在墙壁上钉得死死的，想踢打的长腿也被蔡徐坤用膝盖治住，他被迫看着蔡徐坤盯着自己一字一句地说，“陈立农，你要是敢爬别人的床，我会让你们所有人都付出最惨重的代价。”

陈立农只感觉自己的心脏突然有种刺痛的感觉，就像一瞬间被电击。

“我在你心里就是这样的人，是吗？”

蔡徐坤感觉到刚刚还在猛烈挣扎的陈立农突然松了力，那张最适合微笑的脸此刻浮现出一种他没见过的表情…虽然嘴角虚弱地勾起，眼底却流露出讽刺。

这表情像刀子一样刺进蔡徐坤心里，让他一时间忘了说话，而以为他默认了的陈立农开口继续说，“我不管你怎么想，但是你也没有资格管我了…而且，你的新欢还在那边等你诶。”

陈立农的目光越过蔡徐坤看到呆呆站在车边抱着蔡徐坤外套的男孩子，嗯，虽然看不清长相，但让站在那里就站在那里，至少是比自己听话多了。

“他不是。”

意识到陈立农并没有被杜明拉下水的蔡徐坤终于找回了自己的声音，甚至在陈立农说自己有新欢时带上了一丝慌乱。

没有新欢，只有你。

“…随便你啦，请放开我，我要走了。”

陈立农突然发力地推开蔡徐坤的手向旁边一步和他保持了安全距离。

他本来就没有答应杜明的条约，今天谈崩被送到这里就是因为他不想坐着他的车回公司，就报了这个有杜明车位的地方想剩下的路自己走回去，结果就碰到转身就包了新情人的蔡徐坤。

是了，这一点都不意外，自己从来都不是不可替代的。

正在陈立农低头整理拉扯中被弄歪的衣领时，他突然被蔡徐坤攫住，然后就是啃成啃咬的接吻。

陈立农感觉自己在死命地推开蔡徐坤，但是对方直接咬破自己嘴唇的蛮横方式让他有点招架不住，想咬下去却因为这么久的积威而不敢，于是被放任的舌头就疯狂扫荡着他嘴里的角落，甚至还暴虐地在他脖子上也吸了好几个红痕。

至于是不是只是因为积威不敢推开，陈立农脑子一片浆糊并不愿意去深思。

实际上光是被蔡徐坤撬开牙关的时候他就已经第无数次跌入名为这个男人的漩涡，抗拒不能，感官得到满足与享受的同时却又因为内心对沉迷这种感觉的恐惧而备受煎熬。

一吻结束时陈立农几乎是腿软，被蔡徐坤用他最喜欢的姿势——捏着不听话的兔子的后颈拖到墙角，“我不管你是觉得自己真的能逃掉还是怎样，你是我的人，你要知道很多东西只有我能给你，我也只会给你。”

够了，别说了。

陈立农眼眶一热，一使劲把蔡徐坤退得往后一个趔趄，然后再强迫自己迈开腿跑掉的时候他听到身后蔡徐坤几乎是吼出来的那句，

“你更要知道，我把你捧成这样，不是为了让别的垃圾觉得他们有机会拥有你！”

 

陈立农闭着眼睛乖巧地任由化妆师给他上粉底，困到即使对方一种夸赞他皮肤底子好也不想睁开眼睛。

然后裤兜里的手机突然叮咚一声，陈立农没理它，接着就连着弹了好几条消息，让他不得不抽出来查看。

又是蔡徐坤。

陈立农真不知道那个大少爷葫芦里卖的什么药，之前自己像催饭博主一样每天有事没事发微信给他时蔡徐坤偶尔回复，现在都解绑了却反而莫名殷勤起来。

“农农你等会儿是不是要上节目了”

“别紧张，我托人打过招呼了，不会为难你”

“你就当去玩的”

“我抽不开身去现场”

“只能送花代替了”

“但你不准收别人的花”

陈立农看着那边依然命令式的语气都懒得生气了，自从上次偶遇之后不知道蔡徐坤用了什么手段反正明面上没人再来给自己使绊子，以至于坊间关于“陈立农动不得”的消息死灰复燃，连之前怪自己是个赔钱货不知道讨好金主的经纪人都眉开眼笑地夸赞自己的魅力。

“你到底想干嘛啦”

陈立农想了半天还是只回复了这一句。

“追你”

看到这一句回复时，陈立农翻了个小小的白眼，把手机开了免打扰模式倒扣在桌面上。

那句话怎么说的来着…哦对，信了你的邪。

蔡徐坤所谓的追求就是砸钱砸资源，砸到人云里雾里以为自己真的被宠爱砸到周围人都觉得你不领情简直是脑子进了水，然后呢？然后蔡大少就会将你的美梦敲碎，告诉你他才不是因为喜欢你才这样做，他只是出于对自己的小宠物的洁癖罢了，那些钱他乐意给谁就给谁，下一秒就可以降临在别的小可爱身上。

反正对他来说，谁还不是一个好看会叫的飞机杯呢。

之前栽进这种豪华陷阱是因为陈立农阅历太浅心思太善，从来没有出现过对自己这么好的人，所以就算蔡徐坤在床上的花样总让他觉得羞耻，他却也是真正喜欢过蔡徐坤的。

可是在经历了蔡徐坤伏在身上不顾他的求饶重重挺入时在他耳边轻轻地威胁，“你再和木子洋或者别人牵一次手试试？那些人有我帅吗，有我有钱吗？你讨好谁都不如在我这里乖乖的。”陈立农就清楚了自己在他心中就是玩具，而且是完全可以用金钱衡量的玩具。

所以这一次的“追求”，见鬼去吧。

 

然而节目结束后陈立农真的收到了一大束蔡徐坤寄来的花。

虽然没有署名，但除了蔡徐坤也没人有特权把花第一时间送到后台了。

而且别的粉丝也不会送那么大束玫瑰啊，陈立农扶额。

丢掉吧感觉又对不起这还带着水珠的娇花，陈立农最终还是让助理把花从后门带上车。

“啊？我抱这么大束玫瑰花？”

“就当你收的。”

“不行吧！这是…坤总送的吗？”

小助理看着陈立农迟疑的样子便懂了，赶紧把花放在陈立农面前，“不行不行农哥，坤总送的花要是拍到被我抱，我这就不是饭碗不保的问题了啊是小命不保啊呜呜呜…”

脑壳痛。

最终陈立农没好气地扛着一大把玫瑰悄悄潜回了家，本来累到动都不想动，洗完澡还是认命地把它们插到了差点沦为废纸篓的花瓶里。

这花简直就是蔡徐坤本坤，高贵张扬却又带刺，即使扎手却让人狠不下心丢弃，一放进房间这艳丽的红就强烈地宣扬着存在感。

我好不容易逃出来了，不要再折磨我了。

陈立农定好闹铃后用被子把头蒙住不让自己去看那束花，他觉得自己从此都不会觉得玫瑰浪漫了，那馥郁微酸的气息就像爱情一样腐败。

或者说，那段并不算爱情的爱情。

 

（三）

蔡徐坤第一次见陈立农是在一个慈善晚宴上，但当时蔡徐坤对陈立农并没有太大的兴趣。

那个穿粉色衬衣唱歌的西瓜头小子看着都还没长开呢，蔡徐坤看着周围有老板们色眯眯盯着小孩紧张到冒汗的笑脸看的样子觉得有点不可理喻。

然而那天慈善晚宴结束后主办方在酒店包下了露天泳池办的小型泳池派对上蔡徐坤才发现自己差点错过了什么。

被灌了些酒的蔡徐坤不能泡温泉，看着来来往往的兔女郎却也觉得兴趣缺缺，美艳侍女的酥胸夹着写有房间号的扑克牌，蔡徐坤邪魅一笑用嘴叼起扑克牌并且不客气地揉了一把挺立的双峰，在对方故作娇羞的惊喘声里摸出打火机把牌点燃了牌然后塞进装着冰水的玻璃杯里。

感觉到周围一群内心的火苗也被自己的动作点燃又熄灭的人吹着口哨喊“蔡少会玩”，蔡徐坤漫不经心地又塞了两张钞票到侍女胸口，“滚吧，美丽的小姐。”

这个主办方和自己并不熟，连自己虽然是双性恋但419的对象向来更偏好不需要担心任何怀孕意外的男性这一点基本原则都不了解，蔡徐坤只是赏脸待久一点，并不觉得这里的货色能真正地挑起自己的兴趣。

直到他叼着烟去人少一点的露台尽头时，碰巧看到了哗啦一声背对着他刚从泳池那一侧上岸的陈立农。

男孩的身形匀称修长，腰很细，腰腹到长腿的线条整个都无可挑剔，水滴顺着他尖尖的下巴滴落，撩起湿透的刘海后线条精致的小脸在被灯光映出银色的光泽，却下一秒又像小狗狗甩水一样摇头，自言自语道“完蛋Ne…我找不到我浴巾Ne…”

这是什么小极品。

然后蔡徐坤就站到陈立农面前，递上一旁木架上干净的深蓝浴巾，“先用这个吧。”

陈立农虽然有点惊讶这个突然出现的男子，却还是甜甜地说了声谢谢，笨拙地擦干身上的水。

蔡徐坤看陈立农身上的水擦得差不多了就脱下自己的西服外套给这个比自己略高但还是很瘦的少年，“先穿上，跟我去里面。”

“不用啦…”陈立农看着被塞到自己手上的西装外套犯了难，这个面料和剪裁一看就很贵，要是被自己沾湿或者穿皱了可赔不起。

然而蔡徐坤根本不给他拒绝的余地，他本来就长得俊美，笑起来的时候更是让陈立农这种单纯的少年移不开眼，他抬起陈立农的手臂就往西装袖子里塞，“你是不是在勾引我帮你穿？”

“不是的！”陈立农吓了一跳，只好七手八脚地把西装外套穿上，“…谢…谢谢您！”

啧，连顺手推舟勾搭自己的机会都不要，是真纯还是装纯啊？

蔡徐坤看着陈立农真空穿着自己西服外套，胸前两颗红豆被丝绸内里蹭得微红的样子，觉得自己压抑已久的欲望在接触到男孩微凉的皮肤时被突然引爆。“为什么一个人在这里游泳？”

“…都来泳池派对了…不该游泳吗？”陈立农被蔡徐坤的气势镇住，也可能是被美色迷惑，连拖鞋都没穿就赤着脚跟在他后面。

是真纯，也是真蠢。

算了，正好自己也不用担心陈立农被别人先下手为强了。

蔡徐坤转身捏住陈立农的后颈，俊脸一点点地凑近陈立农，感觉到小孩连呼吸都屏住了湿答答的刘海下狗狗眼睁得圆溜溜的，便不给对方思考和拒绝凑过去亲了一下陈立农的嘴，“那我们都接吻了…不该上床吗？”

 

“然后我就告诉他，我不是在征求他的意见。”蔡徐坤把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，看着对面被自己叫来充当感情顾问的秘书周锐手里的笔记本啪嗒一下掉在地上。

“所以蔡少您…您这从一开始就是用强的啊完全…”周锐咋舌，“您说您那么温馨一个场景，好好拐上床啊呸好好哄上床不行吗，用得着见面就告诉人家‘你不从的话我不介意在泳池和你当着所有人的面来第一次’吗？！”

“我那个时候又没喜欢他。”蔡徐坤不耐烦地用钢笔敲了敲桌面，刚刚还扯着嗓子像自带大声公的周锐一下子安静下来。“您…您继续，我帮您梳理一下感情脉络，争取为您的恋爱提供一点指导。”

其实蔡徐坤也不知道该怎么说了，如果不是陈立农这么软硬不吃他也绝对不会把这种事和第三个人讲，他的确一开始包养陈立农时并没有想过自己会有真心喜欢谁的一天。

其实在那之后陈立农不是没有激烈地反抗和躲藏过，奈何蔡徐坤的势力实在过于可怕，而且被包养这种事也说不出口，在陈立农还是练习生的时刻在晚上接到蔡徐坤的视频邀请也只能硬着头皮自己躲洗手间去乖乖完成对方的指令把自己玩到站不住，不然第二天就会被蔡徐坤派来的人按在车里接回宅邸被对方玩到站不住，公司根本没人敢拦，甚至觉得一个小练习生能攀上大金主简直是他的福气。

不过蔡徐坤也不是总那么恶劣的，基本上他比起那些肥头大耳还有各种变态癖好的老板来说好得不止一点半点，只是那个时候在他看来，随叫随到是陈立农的基本义务，所以并没有想过要温情。

再说了，陈立农是唯一一个获准在宅邸自由出入的小情人，为他专门修的地下健身房和为他特地请过来的台湾大厨让蔡徐坤觉得自己简直堪称尽心尽力，所以在床上换着花样折腾对方的时候他也不觉得有什么愧疚。

“你乖一点，我就不会让你吃任何苦头。”蔡徐坤抚摸着陈立农光滑的脊背，感受着怀里熟睡的人往自己胸前拱，只有这个时候毫不设防的陈立农会下意识地亲近自己，而蔡徐坤居然觉得相当受用。

其实陈立农除了在情事上有些抗拒害怕和害羞以外，蔡徐坤能感受到对方是不讨厌自己的。

“您哪来的自信啊？”饶是母胎单身的周锐也听不下去了，陈立农不恨你都是因为他善良，他不讨厌你大概是因为他颜控，但觉得对方会对自己有好感也是蔡徐坤想太多了吧？

连蔡徐坤办公室那只不久前一个合作方送来的白色鹦鹉也像听不下去了似的跟着叫了一声，虽然蔡徐坤不知道这只傻鸟为什么只会叫“农农”，但他知道如果这只鸟再在他单身时一直这样叫它就离被烤不远了。

“…我记得农农有一次特别开心地说他用兼职的钱买了两张甜品嘉年华的门票问我能不能一起去，这算吗？”蔡徐坤问道。

“算，这特别算！”周锐一边想象陈立农一蹦一跳地拿着门票晃的模样一边刷刷地在本子上记着“带农农多吃甜品”，一边写一边问蔡徐坤当时作何反应了。

“我跟他说再去兼职就禁足。”蔡徐坤回忆了一下。“原话可能是打断腿？还是需要消音的内容？我不记得了。”

周锐手上的笔啪一声折了，如果不是他还指望着面前的人给他发工资，他一定把“带农农多吃甜品”划了改成“带蔡少看看脑子”。

“我给他的钱不够花吗？为什么要去兼职？”

“蔡少…农农是不愿意花你的钱的，对他来说用自己挣的钱买东西和你送他东西的意义完全不一样。”

“不需要啊，他喜欢甜品我能把一条街的冰激凌店买下来。”

“…”

蔡徐坤没有注意到周锐心累到不行的表情，自顾自地回忆着，好像陈立农开始真正明显地表现出抵触是去年的事。

 

蔡徐坤很少吃醋，他觉得这是魅力不足或者动情太深的人才会有的愚蠢表现，然而他看到那个明明姓李却自称姓木正如他明明不怀好意却故作潇洒自如的那个超模在节目里摸上陈立农的手的时候，他像疯了一样在下雪的晚上开车到片场找陈立农。

这是他的人，碰一下都觉得是在抢。

而且真正让他失控的助力就是那一天其实是蔡徐坤他哥的生日宴，那个和自己从小就什么都抢的男人在蔡徐坤用各种手段当上一把手后选择了退出战争，娶了一个温婉漂亮的女子，在当天一脸惋惜地看着自己这个天之骄子弟弟，“徐坤，如果是五年前我还会对你的成就和嘲笑怀恨在心，但如今我想说可能你这辈子都不会体会到我有的幸福，那就是有人可以爱，而她也爱你。”

这句话什么意思太明显了，就算有千万人心甘情愿前赴后继地爬上蔡徐坤的床，也没有人可以填满他心里的空缺。嫂子是在他哥商业竞争失败时走进他生命给他温暖的人，而蔡徐坤找不到一个剥去一身的铜臭味还会爱他的人生伴侣。

不是说蔡徐坤的灵魂没有吸引力，而是他嚣张跋扈到骨子里偏偏又极没有安全感不懂得怎么爱怎么珍惜一个人。

他从小到大只知道不达目的决不罢休和看上的东西一定要牢牢抓住。

那一瞬间蔡徐坤脑子里浮现的是陈立农，那个在去年他终于彻底打败他哥登上顶峰时出现在自己生命里的少年。

那甜甜的台湾腔总能抚平怒气，那得意又阳光的笑脸让人心动，而且他在蔡徐坤最狠戾的时候也不惧怕地会从背后给他一个拥抱“Ci饭啦！”

“你是不是喜欢我的钱？”记得有一次滚完床单后蔡徐坤也是突发奇想地求证道。

“我一直都是被坤坤的帅气所吸引。”当时的陈立农笑得几分羞涩几分可爱，让蔡徐坤觉得自己真的很不经撩拨，拉开少年的大长腿就想再来一次。

然而现在他都不敢问陈立农那个问题。

是他把那个喜欢自己的陈立农弄丢了。

因为那一天本来是想着陈立农所以觉得内心有所慰藉的蔡徐坤看到直播里他和别人亲密的样子，觉得自己自以为是的感情被泼了冰水，所以那天他像失了智一样地把陈立农折腾了一晚上，甚至还像是报复他一样地强调，“这个世界上最不值钱的四个字就是‘我喜欢你’，最有用的四个字是‘你是我的’。”

不会爱没有关系，属于我就可以了。

原来自己当时居然是抱着这么可怕的想法亲手毁掉了陈立农的期待的。

现在回忆起来，自己那个时候就喜欢那个小朋友了吧，不然根本都不会动怒。

可是即使那件事情之后陈立农对自己的态度变了很多，不是这一次对方毫不留恋的解约蔡徐坤也没想着去捋一捋，因为在他看来陈立农需要的他都给了，钱、资源、地位，把小金丝雀捧成了炙手可热的顶级流量觉得自己已经是仁至义尽感动中国，至于那份埋藏在心最底的感情，陈立农没问，蔡徐坤也没意识到要给。

现在这份感情却像海底岩浆一样缓慢却又剧烈地沸腾着，灼烧得人心肝脾肺肾都不对劲。

“你还想等农农主动开口说喜欢你？”周锐摇摇头，“哪个被…咳咳的敢真的喜欢上金主啊？不会被说贱吗？更何况农农他那么要强…你这不是要他命吗…不对，要他命可能还容易多了。”

蔡徐坤低着头没有说话，好看的手指交叉地绞在一起，用力得指关节都泛白。

是了，陈立农是什么性格他最清楚了，那个从小被迫早熟的小孩缺乏安全感却又无比通透，对来自别人的感情都抱着十二万分的感激去回应，却是失望受伤之后就回缩进冷酷的壳，连笑意都渗透不到眼角的褶子里。

其实蔡徐坤也是知道道上的人是怎么在背后戳着陈立农脊梁骨各种黑他的，自己给陈立农挡住了正面的刀，却也是自己导致了那些背后射入小孩敏感内心的箭——但他当时竟然觉得自己作为金主已经对他足够好，物质可以补偿这一切，所以也没有太在意过陈立农被被迫包养初期时都不敢在网上看自己消息那黯然的表情，因为蔡徐坤觉得很多艺人都是这样过来的，而且从来都没有金主还要拉下脸去负责都小金丝雀高兴的，这不是反了吗？

说到底还是要面子。

但陈立农是不一样的。

他是最闪亮最通透的金刚钻，可是当你放任他自顾自变得足够坚强时，他也足够坚硬了——谁靠近都硌着疼。

他用这转变保护着自己，甚至还能散发甜甜的气息来温暖他人，蔡徐坤还记得在他的自有品牌上市的时候陈立农是怎样真切地替他的成功高兴着，抱着他转了好几个圈。

陈立农有那么特别。

陈立农有那么好。

而蔡徐坤居然盼着他主动袒露心迹把最后的尊严交到别人手里。

“坤总，说句不好听的大老实话…”周锐无可奈何地合上笔记本，顺带很有先见之明地抱走了那只扑棱着翅膀挑战蔡徐坤忍耐底线的鹦鹉以防农农喜爱的这只小白鸟受到迁怒遭遇不测，“你现在为追回农农受的罪，都是你当初死要面子活受罪时脑子里进的水。”

 

TBC


End file.
